1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet type dust collector for air purifying.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dust collector is a device that separates and collects dust and mist from a process gas. The dust collector includes pre-processing and accessory equipment for the function. Further, the dust collector is divided into various types such as a gravity dust collector, an inertial dust collector, a centrifugal dust collector, sonic dust collector, a scrubbing dust collector, a filter dust collector, and an electric dust collector in accordance with the effective force for collecting dust, such as gravity, inertia force, centrifugal force, attractive force, hydrophilic force, and electric force which are applied to particles. In those dust collectors, one with a function of removing the collected dust with water or other liquid is called a wet type dust collector.
A wet type dust collector, one of those dust collectors, which has an improved purifying function for primarily removing dust by spraying small waterdrops, secondarily removing the remaining dust by supplying water again, and finally completely removing the dust through a multistep filter has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication NO. 10-2012-0013771.
A dust collector that includes fabric filter which receives air inside, has a filtering unit that filters inflow air, and discharges the air through the filtering unit, and an ammonia sprayer which sprays ammonia to the air flowing into the fabric filter, and that can simultaneously process dust and fine particles in burned air and sulfur oxides by changing them into ammonium sulfate and filter them with the filtering unit has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0108971.
Such a wet type dust collector has a problem in that it cannot efficiently cool polluted gases or air at a high temperature.
Further, there is a problem in that water or liquid sprayed for removing pollutants cannot efficiently remove the pollutants.